


Letting Go

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He Can't seem to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This ficlet was originally written for another fandom back in 2006 and was re-vamped into a Jared/Jensen ficlet.I hope you like it.
> 
> P.S this consists of 100% dialogue

LETTING GO

 

 

''Are you OK?''

 

''Fine''

 

''You're a terrible liar''

 

''Why?..''

 

''Why what?''

 

''Why him?''

 

''Jay babe you're the one who broke it off with him remember?''

 

''that doesn't answer my question Soph''

 

''why not him Jay he deserves to be happy''

 

''yeah but not with him not with Chris he doesn't deserve him''

 

''and you do''

 

''it hurt so much ........when I walked in on them I couldn't breathe it was like all air was sucked out.''

 

''i know Hun but you need to let go let him go''

 

''I don't think I can I don't think I'll ever be able to let go''

 

 

fin


End file.
